


mini skirt || nu'est Ren

by suame



Category: NU'EST, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Crossdressing, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idols, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suame/pseuds/suame
Summary: The Nu'est members find out that Ren cross dresses.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	mini skirt || nu'est Ren

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot I have posted on my wattpad account so please go show it some love there.  
> (My wattpad - @japanxjisu) 
> 
> follow my Twitter ~ @seventeen_vvv

Ren POV

I was in the practice room with the other members because we were practicing the choreography for our new song. 

I've been really stressed lately so I just want to go home. Fortunately for me practice is ending now and I can finally go home. 

Whenever I'm stressed I do something that none of my members know about. I dress up in skirts and dresses. 

Sure they know I'm more feminine and of course I've dressed up like a girl plenty of times but, they never knew that this is something I do all the time. 

I try my best to hide it because I'm afraid of how they will react. They might not want to be friends with me any more or they could tell our manager. 

I know I shouldn't be cross dressing because if my manager found out he would surely tell the CEO and I could possibly get kicked out of the group. 

But even though I know I shouldn't do this I can't stop. Whenever I wear dresses and skirts it makes me feel good and it helps with my stress. 

Since practice is over me and my members all get into the van and they drive us to our dorms.  
Once we get home I run up to my room and lock the door. 

Thankfully I have a room all to my self so whenever I want to cross dress I can just lock my door and dress up. 

I pull out the box, that has all of my skirts and dresses, out from under my bed. 

I get a skirt with a black pattern on it and a knitted sweater out from the box and put it on. I also put on some black boots to finish of the look. 

I look in the mirror and it feels great. I love wearing skirts and I feel really good right now. I take a few pictures of my outfit. 

I always have a pass code on my phone so that my members can't get into it and look at all the photos I have of myself in dresses and skirts. 

I really want to get some more clothes but I can't right now, it's too risky. Whenever I go shopping I normally go with one other person, he is the only person who knows I cross dress. 

I only told him because he also cross dresses. Luckly he had he confidence to tell his members. But Seungkwan has always been a very confident person so it doesn't surprise me. He also looks really good in a dress. 

(A/N: if you couldn't tell already his friend that also cross dresses is Seungkwan from seventeen. I couldn't help my self lol.) 

I continue to state at myself in the mirror for a little while longer until my stomach starts to growl. Ughhh I'm really hungry but I don't want to change. 

Since I don't want to change I decide to just put my normal close over my skirt and shirt. I put a normal black hoodie on to cover my shirt and some loose grey sweatpants over my skirt. 

Then I just change my shoes into some sneakers and walk out the door. I decided to go ask my members if they wanted to come eat with me because they must be hungry too. 

I knock on each of their doors and ask them if they want to go out to eat with me and they all agreed. 

Time skip to the restaurant cause I'm lazy ;-;

We sat down at our table and ordered our food. We were really hungry so once we got the food it was pretty much gone in an instant. 

It was getting kind of late so we were going to go back home but we decided we should go out and drink. We wanted to have more people with us so it could be more fun so we wanted to invite Seventeen to come drink with us. 

Baekho told me to call Seungkwan because I'm basically best friends with him. So I decided to call him to bring his members. 

📞Calling Kwannie... 📞

"Hello... Ren? "

"Hi Seungkwan!"

"Hey did you want to borrow my skirt again..?"

"Umm.. no actually I was gonna ask if you and your members wanted to come drink with me and my members, we're already at the bar."

"Oh yeah sure! I'll go get them and I'll see you later!"

"Ok bye!"

📞Call with 'Kwannie' has ended📞

About ten minutes later Seungkwan and the rest of his members showed up at the bar we were at so we tried to find a place to sit. 

It was pretty hard trying to find 18 people a place to sit but we eventually found somewhere to sit. But we had to push some tables together to fit us all. 

Once we all got seated we ordered some drinks and caught up with each other's lives. It was pretty fun even though most of us were wasted by the end of it. 

Me and Seungkwan were still sober along with a few others because we didn't have that much to drink. So we decided to go take a bathroom break. 

We finished using the restroom but we were still washing our hands so Seungkwan starts to speak up. 

"Hey we should go shopping tomorrow."

"Are you sure that's a good idea I mean last time we were there we saw JR and we almost got caught... "

"I'm sure it will be fine, our members probably won't go out tomorrow cause most of them will have hangovers anyways. "

"Yeah you're right I guess I'll go, besides I've been wanting to get some new skirts. "

"Well then tomorrow you can buy as much as you want. " Seungkwan said with a bright smile on his face. 

Nothing much really happened for the rest of the night, it was mainly just the sober members trying to get the drunk members back into the different cars. 

•the next morning•  
Ren POV

It was around 7:00 AM and I just woke up. I decided to wake up early so that there would be less of a risk of a member seeing me and Seungkwan when we go shopping. 

I decided to wear something casual to go shopping. I wore a striped long sleeve shirt, some plain blue jeans, and some simple white sneakers with a black stripe on the back. 

Once I was dressed I finished getting ready so I decided to go check on my other members and see if they were still sleeping. 

I first looked into Minhyun and JR's room and saw they were still sleeping so I left and went to Aron and Baekho's room. They were also still sleeping so I left a little sticky note on the fridge to tell them I was leaving. 

•Time skip to the mall with Seungkwan•  
Ren POV

Me and Seungkwan just got to the mall so we walked to our favorite shop that had the outfits we liked. Whenever we wanted to buy new skirts and dresses we always came here. 

It was a little embarrassing when we had to go pay and the cashier saw us buying girls clothes. We always told them we were buying clothes for our girlfriends even we didn't have any. 

We looked at all the new clothes they had and picked a few things out. Seungkwan picked a plaid blue skirt and a white t-shirt that had a blue car on it. 

I picked out a black plaid skirt with a plain black t-shirt with a little cherry design on the front. 

We also decided to just get one more outfit and it was a little edgy.. haha. 

We got what we wanted but just decided to look around at all the new clothes for a little bit. We were doing that for about ten minutes until we both saw someone familiar walk into the store. 

Jeonghan. 

Seungkwan's member Jeonghan was there, and it would be fine because he already knows that Seungkwan dresses up in girls clothes but he doesn't know that I do. 

I mean he's fine with Seungkwan doing it so it should be fine... right?

I was still thinking of possible reasons he could hate me until I saw him start to walk up to us. 

"Seungkwan! Ren!"

I started to panic but Seungkwan put his hand on my shoulder and told me it was going to be ok. 

"Hey guys! How are you? I see your going shopping." Jeonghan said as he stood in front of us. 

"Umm w-were g-good."

I cursed at myself for stuttering but I was just really nervous. Jeonghan realized the clothes in our hands and looked up at me and said, 

"Do you like to dress up too Ren?"

I was nervous to answer but he didn't look disgusted so I decided it was fine to tell him. 

"Y-yeah."

"Really?! That's cool!"

I was shocked because I didn't know he was going to react that way. But I was really happy. 

"See it wasn't that hard telling people. "

Seungkwan said to me and I realized that it was fine, but maybe that's just because it was Jeonghan. He's always sort of been like a mom to me and everyone else. 

"Did you tell your members yet? "  
Jeonghan asked curiously. 

"Well umm n-no.. "

"Well you can always talk to me and I'll help you anytime you need. "

I'm glad that Jeonghan reacted fine and was willing to talk to me whenever I needed to talk to someone. 

Me and Seungkwan got what we wanted so we went up and paid with Jeonghan. 

We all got in the car and drove off back to my dorm. Once we were there I said goodbye to Jeonghan and Seungkwan and made my way inside the dorm.

It was still pretty early so I'm hoping my members are still sleeping. If they are awake they could see the bags I am holding and find out I cross-dress. 

I started to walk upstairs towards my room and I hadn't been caught yet so that was a good sign. But then I heard someones voice. 

"Ren?"

It was Minhyun's voice. I mean this shouldn't be bad right, as long as he doesn't see the bags I'm holding I'll be fine. 

"What do you have in those bags?"

Welp I'm screwed. 

"Ummm just some new clothes, i-i went out with s-seungkwan."

Minhyun gave me a confused look, he was probably confused as to why I was stuttering so much. 

"Really? Let me see."

Before I could say no I watched in horror as Minhyun pulled out the skirts and clothes I had bought. I just stared at the ground. I was to afraid to look at Minhyun. 

"Ren look at me."

I slowly raised my head and looked at Minhyun but he didn't look disgusted. He had a small smile on his face. 

"Ren it's okay to wear this, you don't have to hide it. Besides skirts shouldn't just be for girls, I think a lot of guys would look awesome in skirts!"

I don't know why I'm so worried to tell people this. Everyone who knows is really supportive. I'm really happy that Minhyun took it well. 

Minhyun then throws his arms around me giving me a big hug. I eventually hug him back, I'm really happy. 

"Thank you."

I reply shyly. 

"You don't have to thank me, I'll support you no matter what."

I'm really thankful for Minhyun and that he took it well. I don't know why I'm scared everyone will be disgusted. 

After what happened with me and Minhyun I quickly went upstairs so that I could try on my outfits. 

Once I was changed in my clothes I heard a knock on my door. I panicked because I realized I didn't lock my door. JR walked into room and I just froze. I was too scared to move. JR looked at me for a second and then he started smiling. 

I was confused as to why he was smiling, he ran up to me and gave me a big hug. I was even more confused. 

"You look beautiful." JR complimented quietly. 

I was very shocked as to what he said. I was expecting him to be mad at me. As we were hugging I looked back at the door and I realized the rest of the members were there too. 

I couldn't handle my emotions anymore and I just started crying. I was scared but also happy because it seemed like they were fine with me doing this. 

Once they saw me start to cry all of my members gave me a big group hug. I was feeling very happy in this moment. They weren't disgusted by me and I was just really thankful. 

As we were hugging it was silent other than the noises of me crying. Once we all stopped hugging Minhyun started to speak up. 

"Ummm haha sorry Ren.. I-i kinda told the other members.. haha." Minhyun said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Minhyun!" I shouted as I hit him playfully. 

We all started laughing. I was really happy that my members accepted me. 

"I love you guys." I said as I looked at them. 

"We love you too, Ren." They all replied with huge smiles on their faces. 

The end


End file.
